


Merry Month of May Drabble: Cats in the Night-time (ACD-verse)

by methylviolet10b



Series: May 2019 Drabbles [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Watson sends a series of telegrams.  Written for the Merry Month of May Drabblefest over on Watson's Woes.





	Merry Month of May Drabble: Cats in the Night-time (ACD-verse)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: And we're back to being utterly silly. All telegrams, which may appear rather shouty. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Prompt: Watson writes a note, letter, series of telegrams, etc.

HOLMES STOP YOU ONCE MENTIONED CURIOUS BEHAVIOR OF DOGS IN NIGHTTIME STOP YOU NEVER WARNED ME OF CATS STOP WATSON FINAL STOP  
  
WATSON STOP WHAT CATS QUERY SH FINAL STOP  
  
MRS HUDSONS MOUSERS STOP SHE SAID YOU APPROVED BOTH STOP I FAIL TO UNDERSTAND YOUR REASONING STOP WATSON FINAL STOP  
  
THEY ARE EXCELLENT HUNTERS STOP SH FINAL STOP  
  
OF MICE STILL UNPROVEN STOP OF MOUSTACHES CONFIRMED STOP DECAMPING TO CLUB STOP WATSON FINAL STOP  
  
MRS HUDSON STOP NEW EVIDENCE CATS CLEARLY UNSUITABLE FOR 221 STOP SUGGEST RAT TERRIER STOP PLEASE ADVISE SOONEST ABOUT REMOVAL OF FELINES STOP SH FINAL STOP

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 19, 2019.


End file.
